


Forget Those Amigos

by Sirlancealot



Series: Fem Shance [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Both lance and Shiro are girls, Confessions, F/F, Fingering, Grinding, Lance is Shiro's Jenny, Masturbation, Pillow Grinding, Slow Dancing, based on the song Jenny, bi lance, lance is so pure and cute, lesbian Shiro, pining shiro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-23
Updated: 2017-06-23
Packaged: 2018-11-17 14:57:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11277633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sirlancealot/pseuds/Sirlancealot
Summary: Shiro had the habit of stealing Lance's things.





	Forget Those Amigos

Shiro had a problem, by problem. She would steal Lance things. Or for better words, stuff she doesn't care for.

 

But to Shiro, those things meant the world to her. 

 

Shiro stole mostly makeup. Like lipstick, nail polish, eye liner, powder, blush, and many other types of makeup. Sometimes Shiro would find herself licking the lip stick, pretending that it was actually Lance's lip.

 

The one thing that meant the world to her was Lance's Marina and the Diamonds album Froot shirt. Shiro mostly used it as a pillow case. But other times, she would take it off of the pillow and masturbate with it. 

 

She would always find herself smelling the shirt, always smelt of her. Vanilla. And it was addictive, Shiro would slowly put her other hand onto her clit and moving it again. Slowly feeling herself getting high on pleasure. Feeling herself getting wet, she decide to put the shirt back onto the pillow case. Shiro began to blush as she imagine a naked Lance under her. She could already see Lance blushing, that her olive skin darken. 

 

_'Fuck me Shiro.'_

 

 _"Anything for you kitten.."_ Shiro said out loud as she pressed her wet pussy onto the pillow and gave a slight moan with the warm wetness touched the cotton shirt. And started to grind herself onto the pillow, moaning out Lance's name and and over again. She could feel the shirt get wet, she grind harder and move faster as she thought of Lance begging for me. Begging her to cum. Shiro smiled in desire, god she would make her beg for it.

 

Shiro gasped as she felt the wave of her orgasm wash over her and she squeezed the pillow tightly.

 

She panted and looked down at the pillow, wishing should see Lance was there smiling lovingly at her. Shiro slowly pulled the shirt off and smelt it one last time before she put it in the dirty clothes basket.

 

It honestly meant the the world to her.

 

God, Lance was so beautiful and perfect. Shiro met Lance in Highschool, Lance was a sophomore and Shiro a senior. Shiro fell in love with Lance just by looking at her. Sadly after she graduated, she didn't see her again. Until she after she came from the war, there she was. Drinking her frapp with a beautiful smile on her face. After some awkward chats, they soon became friends. Shiro knew that she was so much in love with Lance.

 

Lance had this perfect caramel skin, smooth to the touch. Her hair was a chocolate color and smelled of vanilla.

 

But her eyes, were the ocean itself, they shine with smile that the sun itself would be jealous of. Time would literally stop just to look at her, to see her smile. The stars would shine on her when she laugh and sang. Lance was so perfect that Shiro knew that no other girl would make her love for Lance change.

 

Lance was there for her when she had her PTSD come in, Lance would calm her down by whispering sweet things and hold her close. Shiro always felt safe in her arms.

 

Shiro smiled at the thought of Lance. 

 

As Shiro put on a shirt with no bra on and some panties and shorts, she spotted herself in the mirror.

 

Shiro stared at her mirror, she saw the scars and the metal arm. She bit her lips in disgust and felt tears of anger clawing their way out.

 

Lance would never love her like this, she was too perfect and beautiful. Shiro was far from that.

 

Shiro sigh until she got a text from Lance. 

 

**My Ocean: Can I come over? Pretty please with a cherry on top? c: I have Chinese and it's your favorite ;D**

 

Shiro couldn't help but chuckle at that, Lance was welcome anytime she wanted.

 

**Shiro: Of course**

 

Shiro looked around, her apartment was a bit messy. She wanted it to be perfectly clean, for Lance. She picked up a few trash and close, until she her her doorbell ring. Shiro ran over to the door and saw Lance.

 

She nearly gasped at the sight of her. Lance had her natural wavy hair down, and no make up. Lance had a beautiful blue summer dress, that had white roses in it. She looked so perfect and beautiful.

 

"Hey." Lance smiled, Shiro smiled softly at her. "Come in." As she made room for her. Shiro noticed that she had a bag of Chinese food. "I got your favorite." As Lance pulled out of sesame chicken. 

 

"Lance? Are you hunger?" Shiro rubbed the back of her neck. Lance looked up and shook her head. "Not really, I just wanted to spend time with you." Lance smiled shyly. 

 

Shiro blushed, she put on some slow music on, and let put her hand. "Dance with me than?" Lance beautiful blues widen and blushes with that amazing smile of hers. "Of course" and took her hand. Shiro pulled her close to her. Lance put Shiro's hand on her back, and put her own hand on Shiro's shoulder. They move slowly, they both hum the slow dance "We'll meet again" by Vera Lynn. Lance smiled and rested her head on Shiro's chest.

 

' _You have to tell her how you feel Shiro.."_  Shiro thought and looked down at Lance. "Lance?" Lance looked up and smiled at her kindly. "Hm?"

 

"We are more than friends and I would follow you till the end. And I never like  the boyfriends you dated. Especially Lotor, he was an ass... but I want to ruin our friendship, I think we should be lovers instead."

 

Lance's eyes widen with a large blush. And looks down with tears.

 

Damn, Shiro bit her lip, feeling the rejection about to come out of Lance's mouth. 

 

"We'll be dating right? It's not just sex?.." whispered Lance. Shiro looked at Lance and smiled softly at her. "Yes of course. Lance I'm in love with you." Lance smiled with tears in her eyes and presses her lips onto Shiro's. Shiro felt like she was in heaven and kisses back. 

 

Shiro kissed roughly tasting Lance, she tasted just like strawberries. God she became addicted to her. Lance whimpered out a moan as she pressed her large breast on Shiro's. Shiro could feel herself already getting wet. Lance put her arms around the taller female. 

 

"S-Shiro.." moaned Lance. Shiro put her lips onto Lance's ear. "Are you wet?" Lance blushed and turn her head away, and slowly nodding her head. "I...never did it with a girl..." she confessed. Shiro couldn't help but smile at the thought of being Lance's first lesbian sex.

 

"Do you want to continue?" Shiro asked pushing the hair out Lance's face. Lance blushed and nodded. As she kissed Shiro again. Shiro's  prosthetic arm started to unzip Lance's dress. She shivered a bit as the dress fell off. Shiro broke the kiss to take a look at her beautiful girlfriend. Lance crossed her legs and covered her large breast, feeling embarrassed. Shiro smiled and kissed Lance's soft cheek. "There's no need to hide Kitten..." Shiro purred. 

 

Shiro than picked up Lance princess style to the bedroom. Lance rested her onto Shiro smiling softly. Shiro kissed her forehead, so happy that she was real and here with her.

 

She slowly set Lance onto the bed, Lance had both hands near her head. Blushing she opened her legs for Shiro. 

 

"Finger me..please?" Shiro couldn't help but think how adorable Lance was. Shiro slowly took off Lance's silly tigger panties. And saw Lance's wet pussy, Lance looked away blushing. Shiro kneeled down and kissed the wet pussy, hearing a gasp come out of the Cuban beauty. "You like that darling?" Lance nodded quickly. Shiro pushed three fingers inside of Lance. She moaned loudly as she gripped the bed sheets. Shiro moved the fingers inside of her as she started to lick Lance's clit. Lance moaned loudly, "S-Shiro-Ah!"

 

Shiro felt pleased as to what she was doing. She kept going, more faster and harder. Shiro wanted to hear Lance's sweet moans and for her to call out her name. 

 

Shiro couldnt take it any longer, as she pulled both fingers out of Lance. Lance gave a confused whimpered and looked at Shiro confused. Shiro began to take off her shirt, shorts and panties. And than realized what she did.

 

Though before she could grabbed the clothes, Lance pulled her into a kissed and whispered. "Your so beautiful..." Shiro kissed back and pressed her pussy against Lance's. Lance moaned and arched her back. Shiro began to grind into her, feeling their hot wet juices mixing and going down their legs to the sheets. 

 

" _Shiro!"_

 

_"Lance..."_

 

Lance's moans were music to Shiro's ears, and god she wanted more. She became addicted to lance's sweet moans. Shiro began to pant feeling herself getting close to cumming. "Lance I'm about to cum.." Lance whimpered more. "I'm cumming!" As Lance moaned out, her juices squirted onto Shiro. 

 

She smirked and later on top of Lance. Listening to her pants and her heart beat. "I got lucky and got myself a squirter." Chuckled Shiro. Lance giggled and moved Shiro's hair out of her face. "That was the best sex I ever had."

 

Shiro kissed Lance and pulled away. "I can't believe your real...I always dreamt this and..than your gone." Lance stared T Shiro and kissed her softly. "The only time I'm leaving is when I need to go the the bathroom." Shiro laughed and held Lance closer. 

 

"I love you."

 

"I love you too Shiro." 

 

They'll held eachother until Lance had said. "We better go out tomorrow Shiro, cause I want dates with you." Shiro giggled. "Of course Lance." Silence than another giggle came from Lance. "You know I sleep with your hoodie Shiro." Shiro just smiled and kissed her girlfriend's forehead. They held each other's in their arms falling asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to be the first to make Lesbo Shance, sorry if it's bad 
> 
> Sorry for bad grammar!


End file.
